Pagani Huayra BC
}} The 2016 Pagani Huayra BC is a RWD hypercar by Pagani featured in Forza Horizon 3 as part of The Smoking Tire Car Pack, and as standard in all subsequent titles. Synopsis The Huayra BC is a track-ready variant of the Huayra that was unveiled at the 2016 Geneva Motor Show. It is named after Benny Caiola, a long-time friend of Horacio Pagani and the first customer to buy a Pagani car. Only 20 units were produced, with each priced at US$2.6 million. The Huayra BC is powered by an M158 codenamed twin-turbocharged V12 engine from the Huayra that was upgraded to produce at 6200 rpm and of torque between 4000 and 6500 rpm, although its specifications differ from the real life model. Similar to the Huayra, it uses a seven-speed Xtrac sequential manual transmission with a single clutch that shifts slightly slower than a dual-clutch transmission, but weighs significantly less. Weight was reduced to , owing to the use of a new material named "carbon triax" that claimed to be 50% lighter and 20% stronger than normal carbon fiber, resulting in a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne. The Huayra BC also comes with a lighter titanium exhaust system, new aluminum allow wheels, and a more minimalistic interior. Tires used are Pirelli P Zero Corsa tires with 12 different rubber compounds. Avional, a type of aeronautical grade aluminum, is used in the suspension and wishbones in the Huayra BC. In addition, the Huayra BC sports various exterior changes. The front bumper has been redesigned with a front splitter and winglets, the sides now feature deeper side skirts, and the rear is comprised of an air diffuser as wide as the entire rear bumper and a large fixed rear wing. These exterior components are used for downforce and drag optimization. Performance The Huayra BC is capable of 0 to in 2.8 seconds, 0 to in 5.6 seconds, and a top speed of . In Forza Motorsport 7, these performance stats were reduced to 3.25 seconds, 5.75 seconds, and , respectively. Its straight-line performance and high launch rating puts in on par with the Pagani Zonda R. Cornering and braking are also strong points, as it is not only able to corner quite sharply, but also has more efficient braking than many similar vehicles due to its improved brakes and aerodynamic efficiency. Statistics Conversions Trivia *In Forzavista, activating its aerodynamic flaps play the regular spoiler deploy/retract sounds instead of the aerodynamic flap deploy/retract sounds unique to the regular Huayra. *The carbon fiber hood, roof, and rear engine cover of the Huayra BC cannot be painted with vinyls. Gallery FM7 Pagani Huayra BC Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Pagani Huayra BC Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Pagani Huayra BC Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Pagani Huayra BC Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Pagani Huayra BC Official.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Pagani Huayra BC Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Pagani Huayra BC Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FH4 Pagani Huayra BC Interior2.jpg|Interior FH4 Pagani Huayra BC Interior.jpg|Dashboard FH4 Pagani Huayra BC Engine.jpg|Engine FH4 Pagani Huayra BC Trunk.jpg|Trunk References